


happens great, happens sweet

by ladyofrosefire



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofrosefire/pseuds/ladyofrosefire
Summary: Fjordclay server asked for Caduceus getting eaten out and I couldn't say no.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord
Comments: 24
Kudos: 239





	happens great, happens sweet

**Author's Note:**

> God, look at me being all productive...
> 
> Anyway, for the purposes of this fic, Fjord knows Prestidigitation.

Fjord catches Caduceus’ hands as he goes to curl one around Fjord’s cock. “Wait, wait—”

Everything seems fine, although the way Fjord licks his lower lip makes Caduceus pause. “Yes?”

“I—let me do something nice for you.”

Caduceus smiles and leans down to brush a slow kiss against Fjord’s mouth. “You are doing something nice for me. With me.”

“Caddy.” Fjord laughs. “I mean— I want to make you feel good. Let me touch you.”

“Oh, I see. Alright.” He sits back on his heels. Immediately, he misses the loss of Fjord’s warmth against his chest, but he can bear that for a moment. “What do you need from me?”

Fjord props himself up on both elbows. “You don’t want to know what I’m offering, first?”

“I trust you.”

Copper rushes over Fjord’s cheeks, and he glances away. He likes the first part, the way Fjord warms under compliments, praise. The way that, if he presses a hand over Fjord’s sternum, he can feel his heart quicken for a moment. The avoidance they can work on.

Fjord clears his throat. Then he makes a little circling gesture with one index finger. They change places, Caduceus on the bed, Fjord over him with one hand on Caduceus’ hip, and the other running through his hair. He gets a long, slow kiss and Fjord’s pulse rabbit-quick under his fingers before Fjord nudges at him to turn over. Smiling, Caduceus does. Fjord’s bed is comfortable, the sheets soft, and he rolls his hips down against them once before going still, wrapping his arms loosely around the pillow and laying his cheek on it.

“Comfy?” Fjord asks, lips warm by his ear.

Caduceus hums.

Fjord’s lips on his back are warm and soft from the beeswax balm Caduceus gave him. There’s a faint rasp from his evening stubble and the particular pressure of his tusks behind his lower lip. He brushes Caduceus’ hair aside, then kisses the back of his neck, his shoulder. He works his way down the knobs of his spine. Caduceus shivers.

Fjord pauses at the level of his waist, and Caduceus arches toward him. There’s a huff of breath, a tickle against his back, and Fjord continues. He wanders down to the dip of Caduceus’s spine and brings a thumb up to rub against his tailbone

He expects Fjord to pull away, then, to reach for the slick and come back with his fingers wet, and Caduceus moves his thighs apart in anticipation of just that. Instead, Fjord follows him, mouth trailing downward before he pauses with his breath hot on Caduceus’ skin.

“Oh,” Caduceus clears his throat. “I see. Ah, yeah.”

“I’ll stop as soon as you say…”

“I know. I trust you.”

The first touch of Fjord’s tongue is tentative. It’s—odd. Wet. He gasps softly. Fjord hesitates.

“Keep going…”

Fjord makes a soft sound of agreement, and— _oh_ , Caduceus can feel that, too. A sigh rushes out of him, and he tilts his hips back invitingly. Fjord’s tongue makes another sweep, a more confident one. This time, the pleasure is less of a shock. It’s still bright, still enough to make his breath catch. The third pass makes him moan, shoulders drawing tight. Caduceus spreads his thighs further.

“ _Oh_ —” he gasps, hums.

He knows this feeling, the hot clench in the pit of his stomach, the way pleasure drags at him, sparks down his limbs, but there is more or less of it, usually. Usually, he can push through it or surrender to it. This is just enough to make his skin feel too tight, to make his face go hot, and his body turn into a shuddering, needing thing.

“ _Oh_ , that’s…” Caduceus moans again, low and shaky, and buries his head in his arms. “ _Fjord_.”

Fjord smiles. Caduceus knows because he can feel that, too, the tusks digging in on either side of that flicking, stroking tongue. His hips roll without his permission, back toward Fjord’s mouth, down against the bed. And then he cannot _stop_. Fjord braces his other hand on Caduceus’ hip and holds him there, and that is good, too. His thumb strokes up and down against Caduceus’ tailbone.

Caduceus pants and rubs his aching cock against the sheets. Fjord leans into him with a soft sound of effort. It’s all— _so_ much, and so new, and he shudders with it, again and again, moaning into the pillow not because he wishes to muffle himself, but because he cannot raise his head.

The pleasure mounts and drags at him like a tide, and Caduceus goes under willingly.

Fjord helps him roll onto his back afterward and brushes the hair from Caduceus’ face. His mouth and chin are slick with spit. Caduceus raises a hand, and Fjord swipes the back of his across his mouth. Then he gestures. The mess on Caduceus’ stomach and on the sheets vanishes.

“Oh,” Caduceus breathes.

“Was that…?”

“You’re _wonderful_ ,” he reaches up to take Fjord’s face between his hands. “I feel… _mmm…_ ”

“You look like you’re ready to fall asleep,” Fjord teases. His cheeks are that beautiful copper again, but this time, he does not look away.

“Not yet.” Caduceus draws him down and leans against Fjord’s side. “Oil?”

Fjord helps him slick his hand, his breath already coming faster. He groans into Caduceus’ shoulder as he curls his fingers around Fjord’s cock.

“You do so much for me,” Caduceus murmurs, starting up a slow rhythm. “You know that?”

“ _Cad—_ ”

“I’m lucky to have you. I am _grateful_. You are… kind and generous, and you… you mean so much to me.”

Fjord squirms in his arms but does not pull away.

“Look at me?” Caduceus murmurs, slowing his hand. “Please?”

It takes a moment for him to do it, and when he does, his eyes are wide and his pupils blown. He catches his lower lip in his teeth and holds Caduceus’ gaze.

“There you are…” he murmurs and picks up his pace again. “This is what you need, isn’t it?”

Fjord nods.

“Let me give it to you.”

It takes only moments more to make Fjord spill over his hand. He comes with a cry, eyes finally squeezing shut as he fucks into the circle of Caduceus’ fingers, clinging to his arms. Then he slumps back against the sheets with a moan.

“I’ll clean us up in a minute,” he mumbles, eyes still closed.

Smiling, Caduceus kisses his cheek. “That’s okay. There’s no rush.”

They end up falling asleep and waking up sticky, but it’s nothing hot water can’t solve.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and join me on the writing discord, [Haven!](https://discord.gg/WPywUy7)
> 
> The author thrives on comments! 💚🍄💖


End file.
